


Oh Richie...

by Loki_d



Series: It Fanart [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bathrooms, Blood, Bruises, Fanart, Hurt, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_d/pseuds/Loki_d
Summary: Hey everyone, so... long time no see uh?!Uhm well I'm not back empty handed ...This is a Fanart for Dirty Little Secret , a FANTASTIC fanfiction written by Antimatics .It's a pretty dark fic but I just love it so much ... I'm all for seeing my favorite characters being sad, broken, hurt and so forth.... and then fixed up (I hope this will happen? but first let's hurt this poor richie a little bit more shall we? )Shit I'm evil :'D





	Oh Richie...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antimatics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antimatics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dirty Little Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271212) by [Antimatics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antimatics/pseuds/Antimatics). 



> No but seriously I really like their fic, it's really well written and the characterieation is AWESOME !!  
> (Also I sadly fucking LOVE that Patrick's solipsism was included in the story, because that's a character that I've always found fascinating and seeing him so well written is just .... AHHH <3 )  
> There's another awesome story on there that inspires me A LOT and I'll certainly draw something from it too soon ! 
> 
> Anyway, This drawing is not great, I've been stuck in a shitty artblock for a while now and some problems thrown on top made it so that I don't draw very well lately :'(  
> BUT I WANTED TO DRAW IT ANYWAYYY !! So there you go, bad drawing but I'm still SO INSPIRED by this !  
> I might draw some more after re-reading some chapters ~
> 
> I hope you guys will like this anyaway ! xoxo

[EDIT] I totally forgot to explain this a little bit.   
It's actually from a scene in Chapter 8 | WARNING SPOILER AHED| In which Bill broke Richie's nose after being sort of provoked by a very anxious / hurting/ self-loathing Richie. He already has bruises left by Patrick and runs into the School's bathroom after it happened. I drew his face kinda sad but also mainly blank from the shock of what happened. He's just staring at himself in the mirror.   
|END OF SPOILERS| I might draw some Patrick/ Richie next ^^ I have a few scenes in mind that I'd like to draw ^^


End file.
